thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars
Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars'' ''is a western segment set on Mars in the 30th century. It focuses on the adventures of Sparks Nevada, the planet's erstwhile marshal, and his mostly-faithful companion Croach the Tracker. Segment regulars *Sparks Nevada (Marc Evan Jackson) *Croach the Tracker (Mark Gagliardi) Recurring characters *The Red Plains Rider (Busy Philipps) *Cactoid Jim (Nathan Fillion) *The Barkeep (Joshua Malina) *Rebecca Rose Rushmore (Linda Cardellini) *Felton (Craig Cackowski ) *Lycos Bill *Billy the Bot *The Preacher *Techs *The Troubleshooter *The Saloon Doors (Annie Savage) *The Marshal Station Doors (Annie Savage) *Los Banditos Mutantes *Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy *The Widow Johnson *Mercy Laredo (Jenny Wade) *Pemily Stallwark *V’stalu of the Galaxium Episodes *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33) *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *This American Wife (TAH #38) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano Has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is Support Your Local Marshal(TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet!Support Your Local Marshal(TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) Spin-offs There are a few other shows set in the Sparks Nevada universe. *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *Tales of the Troubleshooters *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance Theme Song Lyrics When there's varmints need a' catching And younguns need a' saving On my rocket steed I race across the stars For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs to right the outlaw wrongs on Mars. (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) Oh the hypercattle's humming And the Marjun savage drumming Are as beautiful as comet bugs in jars. Oh I'm from Earth! But I right the outlaw wrongs on Mars. (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) On the plains of the red planet I uphold the law And I do it with a pair of robot fists. (POW!) Evil extermination I have faced For my robot rogues they hardly ever miss! (Hardly ever miss!) And I reckon I'll be riding In the name of truth and justice For as long as I can count the shooting stars For I've sworn by the burrs of my astro spurs To right the outlaw wrongs on Mars (Yes he rights the outlaw wrongs on Mars!) And I'm from Earth! Category:Segment Category:Sparks Nevada Theme Song Category:Theme Song Lyrics